


The Best Day

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I love you for giving me your eyes Staying back and watching me shine.<br/>Laurel is finally back in town. The kiss is getting resolved by our favorite duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Do the summaries even matter at this point? Can I just use the lyrics instead? Literally passed up watching The Nashville finale live, and Arrow's season finale live to get this done early-ish. (I said Thursday and it's past midnight so technically Thursday.)  
> Um, a lot of Grey's references. SorrynotSorry.

Those blue eyes so full of love and warmth, sparkling at her. Hands in her hair, fire through both of their veins. Electroshocks left behind after every touch. Nyssa leaves a small mark on Sara’s stomach, a sign of the nip she just gave her. This feels right. Sara’s back. They’re back.

Sara’s hand is on her chest, right over her heart. Sara pushes through the skin and bone, the pain gripping her hard. Nyssa screams out, she keeps screaming and cursing, she tries to pull Sara off, to get her to stop. Sara finally does, she pulls her hand out, Nyssa’s heart is in her hand, she starts crushing it and laughing as Nyssa is helpless just watching it.   

“You really are just pathetic.” This Sara was so evil and mean to her. But it was still Sara and Nyssa couldn’t bring herself to move from her. No matter how much pain it caused it.

She woke up in her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. It was the fifth one this week and it was only Friday.

“I need to get over Sara.” She sighed dragging herself out of the bed and going down to the kitchen. It was three am and she went straight for the fridge taking out the latest bottle of wine. “I know the answers aren’t at your bottom, but I will enjoy looking for them there.” Nyssa spoke to the wine. She saw her phone light up on the counter where she usually had it charging, she only started keeping the phone by her bed in case Sara would text her in the middle of the night, since the break up she went back to keeping it in the kitchen. She opened the messages. Ten new ones from Sara, all along the same lines of what can she do to make it all up to Nyssa, a few from Laurel after their conversation.

“I know Laurel, I caused your baby sister pain. I kissed her. I shouldn’t have. I don’t know why I kissed her. I don’t know what made me do it!” She hissed at the phone before chugging her glass. “She hurt me too! All she needs to do is say what happened. What I did! She hasn’t told me what I did wrong!” Nyssa yelled at the device pouring herself another glass. “I’m going to finish this whole bottle and no one is going to say anything.” She looked at the bottle. “Least of all you. All you do is make people drink. You idiot.”

* * *

 

Sara woke up to Lexie screaming. She got into the room two seconds before her father did, gun at the ready. 

“It was just a bad dream Dad. Put down the gun.” Sara went to Lexie and picked her up. She started to rub her back trying to calm her down. “Want to come with Mommy in her bed for the rest of the night?”

“No.” Lexie got out reaching out for Quentin he took her in his arms.

“It’s okay, you can come in with us.” Lexie was a lot calmer in her grandfather’s arms.

“Go back to sleep Sara, it’ll just be you two in the morning.”

Sara went back to bed, shirt still by her pillow. She picked up her phone and did the only thing she could think to do.

“ **Hello?** ”

“You sound very awake.”

“ **I am. Tommy and I just left a club. Why are you calling?** ”

“I was wondering if you are finally giving up on your idiotic chase.”

“ **What chase?** ”

“For the rights you gave up.”

“ **I’m not giving up on them!** **She’s my kid! You left! You shouldn’t have her!** ”

“She’s mine and only mine!”

“ **Tough shit. In the morning I’ll visiting my lawyer and see you in court!** ”

“Fine!” Sara yelled back ending the call. She plugged her phone in and went to her parents’ room. She crawled in with them not wanting to be alone.

* * *

 

It was Laurel’s time to drive. They were hours away from home, their epic journey coming to a close. She was the only one awake, having drawn straws Laurel was stuck with the over night drive, but it was also the home stretch and she was missing her baby girl.

Her phone started ringing and she answered it glancing at the radio (thank you Bluetooth). She rolled her eyes at the name and hit the talk button, the quiet car filled with loud music and she reached for the call volume and turned it down.

“Hey Oliver. Why are you calling this late?”

“ **Your sister is a bitch.** ”

“And you want me to do what?”

“ **Tell her she’s a bitch.** ”

“Oliver are you drunk?”

“ **Yeah.** ”

“Yeah, call me when you’re sober.” Laurel hung up. Sometimes Oliver was a dumbass, especially when he was drunk.

Laurel was really looking forward to getting home now.

* * *

 

Lexie woke up first. She crawled over her Grandpa who was snoring loudly (and would keep doing it no matter how many times she hit him or covered his face with pillows, she tried lying on those pillows but then he woke up and got mad. Something about Grandpa needing to breathe, but she needed to sleep and he was loud! She hopped down from the bed, landing with a soft thud. The bed room door was open and she was bored. She walked down the stairs carefully, going down on her butt like she always did. She found the tv remote and hit the buttons in the order she’s seen enough and then she had it hard. Sitting down in her bubble guppies mini pull out couch, she hit the big button and a list of shows appeared. Now if she could read she’d have no problem picking her show, but usually Mommy, Grandpa, Auntie Laurel, Grandma and Uncle Ollie only went down a few rows. So she did that. Hitting the button a couple of times, she hit the round button in the middle of the arrows and got ready to watch her show.

What came on, wasn’t bubble guppies. It wasn’t any of her shows. It had these people touching each other and kissing. They were naked and doing something to each other. It wasn’t Bubble Guppies and that just annoyed her but she couldn’t figure out how to turn it off. So she just sat there watching it, when it was time for the next episode it automatically started and she couldn’t figure out how to stop it, after all she never saw what buttons were hit to turn off her show.

She was almost asleep again when she heard a noise from the door. Within seconds Laurel was through the door and looking over at the living room where the noise and light was coming from.

“Baby it is four in the morning why aren’t you in bed?” Laurel walked in bent down to pick her up then she noticed the some what graphic sex scene on the tv. “What are you watching Lex?”

“Not my show!” The infant cuddled into her aunt. Laurel turned off what she would call soft porn and changed it to Bubble Guppies, the show listed right below it.

“Why are you not in bed?” Laurel asked again hoping this time to get an answer.

“Cimbed down.”

“You came down here alone?”

“Uh huh.”

“Babe, it’s late.” Laurel sighed but the infant just shrugged and tried to get down out of her arms. “Come on, we’re going to bed.”

“No!”

“Lex stop squirming you might fall and get hurt.”

“No!”

Laurel just sighed and laid the child back on the floor. If Lexie was going to act like Sara, then Sara could deal with her.

Laurel went up the stairs, looked into Sara’s room, saw it empty then looked into her own room, empty, went to her parents. Oh look their bed was full. She went over to the sleeping blonde and poked her. “Sara.” Nothing. “Sara!” Nothing. Laurel sighed she grabbed a leg and literally pulled Sara off the bed so she hit the floor with a hard thud.

“Lexie went downstairs all on her own while you slept and found porn. Go deal with that.”

“What?” Sara kept looking around the room clearly confused.

* * *

 

Oliver woke up in his own bed alone, something that actually surprised him. He kept thinking back to what he should do. He couldn’t talk to anyone about it because he couldn’t tell anyone. He checked his phone and saw that it was three days since Laurel’s return. He really went on a bender with Tommy.

His head hurt, he felt sick, he was pretty sure he tried coke for the first time last night. He looked over to the side of his bed and saw a picture of him in the hospital holding brand new, just a few hours old Lexie in his arms. It was the first time he held her.

_Oliver was sitting at the bar with Laurel, they were waiting on their table. It was Valentine’s Day and he was trying to make it special. He bought Laurel a gold diamond necklace, it was in the shape of a heart. They were going for a late lunch after Oliver woke up, he had slept in and missed a chance at romantic brunch._

_They finally got their table when Laurel’s phone went off. Sara was going into labour. They raced to the hospital, called Tommy on the way so he could meet them._

_Laurel and Dinah were in the room with Sara while he and Tommy were banished in the waiting room._

_They were fooling around, not sure what to do. At one point they had started betting pools with other family and friends who were not allowed or welcomed in the birthing rooms. They were making bets on baby weights and lengths. Oliver was full of nervous energy, he went to the gift shop cursing himself for not stopping by his house and getting the new little half blanket half stuffed toy thing he had bought for this very occasion. Instead he was forced to settle for a shitty little balloon on a stick that said ‘Congratulations! It’s a girl!’ and a card that was just as shitty (yet still the best the hospital had) greeting card that said ‘Congratulations on a healthy beautiful baby girl, may all the joy and happiness be bestowed upon you all.’ He only bought it because he was told to never give gifts without cards and he figured they could have all fun making fun of terrible it was. They were both caught on surprise when Lance literally ran past them, gun still at his hip and badge hanging from his neck._

_“Where’s Sara? Did I miss it?” He paused at them. Oliver just pointed to the room and off he ran._

_What seemed like days but was really just hours Laurel came out, ice wrapped around her hand, bruise forming on her arm. Mouth in a large stupid grin. She just sat down in between them and leaned into Oliver, literally putting her feet up on Tommy._

_“Well?”_

_“She’s so tiny.” Laurel looked up at Oliver. “She has Sara’s eyes and she’s so small and tiny and just this little bundle. She’s sleeping, or just doesn’t like opening her eyes. Sara is exhausted, Mom and Dad kicked me out so Sara could sleep, but I think she’s not going to try to sleep for awhile. She seems to enjoy having her little tiny baby on her chest.” Laurel yawned. “I’m going to go to get some coffee and something to eat, wanna come?” Tommy was already shoving Laurel’s feet off to join, Oliver just shook his head._

_“I’m good. Do you think it would be okay to go see them?” He asked holding up the pathetic gifts._

_“Yeah Sara will kick you out if she gets too tired.” Laurel shrugged._

_“Oh I should get something too shouldn’t I?” Tommy asked suddenly thinking about it._

_“I don’t know; I mean she’s a few days early. You guys didn’t need to stay, it’s been hours. You could have gone home and came back.” Laurel shook her head at them._

_“It’s cool, we made a bunch of money.” Tommy grinned. “I could give that as a gift. My share of the betting pool.”_

_“Why haven’t you been kicked out by the hospital staff yet?” Laurel rolled her eyes. “Honestly I can’t even leave you two alone at a hospital.” She rolled her eyes grabbing Tommy’s arm. “Come on let’s go. Sara was moved to room 614. One floor up.”_

_“Why they move her?” Tommy asked._

_“They have different rooms for the delivery. This one has a sofa bed for family to sleep overnight.”_

_“Cool. Sleepover I’ll get some popcorn.” Tommy didn’t even bother to comment on getting smacked._

_Oliver went up the stairs when they took the elevator down. He found the room and knocked before entering. Sara was alone in the room, lying in the bed, with a bundle of blankets in her arms._

_“Hey, Mom and Dad went home to get some things. Where’s Laurel and Tommy?” Sara looked at him with a small tired smile._

_“Getting something to eat and trying to figure out if he should get you a gift.” Oliver walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He held up the things he bought. “I had something already bought for her but we rushed over here and kind of stayed for the whole-” He took out his phone to check. “Twelve hours. Is that long for this?” He gestured to Sara and the bundle of blankets in her arms._

_“It felt like months.” She groaned. “But it’s worth it.” She smiled down at the bundle. “Stick the balloon to the mini crib and come here.” She shifted on the bed to make room for him._

_Oliver did as he was told and sat down on the bed next to Sara. He could see what was inside the bundle of blankets and it all just clicked in him. He made (well helped make) that little tiny human._

_“We made that.” He moved as if to reach out and touch her but then he moved his hand back as if afraid to break her with a simple touch._

_“I know Ollie I was there.” Sara laughed._

_“She’s so tiny.”_

_“She really isn’t. She was almost ten pounds. Trust me she didn’t feel tiny.” Sara had her head on Oliver’s shoulder. “Just imagine if she waited two days.”_

_“She’s just impatient like her Mommy.” Oliver couldn’t stop smiling._

_“She’s perfect.” Sara breathed out._

_“She really is.” Oliver agreed his eyes never leaving the sleeping infant._

_“Last chance Ollie. You don’t have to lose her. You two will end up married if you keep it quiet. Stop sleeping around and you guys will last. You’ll still be a part of Lexie’s life no matter, you just need to pick what role. I made the mistake and I’ll live with whatever it comes with. But right now it’s all up to you. Be her dad or be her uncle either way you’ll have a big role.” Sara literally had to move Oliver’s face so she could stare him in the eyes._

_“You’re seriously naming her after a dead fake surgeon?”_

_Sara covered the infant’s itty bitty ears. “Hey spoilers! She hasn’t seen a single episode yet! And yes, it’s already on the birth certificate that’s all filled out and signed.”_

_“What did you do for the father line?”_

_“I left it blank.”_

_“Okay.” Oliver took a deep breath. “You know a part of me will always love you.” He started. “I mean I don’t know if we were ever in anything more than lust but I do love you.”_

_“I love you too. But yeah, lust seems like a good description for what that was.” The moment was interrupted when the tiny human yawned and drew her parents’ attention._

_“She’s amazing.” Oliver could tell his vision was getting blurry and he felt the salty tears sting his eyes as he choked up on his words._

_“Are you crying?” Sara turned away from the newborn to look at him._

_“She’s just the most beautiful, special amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”_

_“You are crying!” Sara’s voice was filled with laughter. “Big tough Oliver Queen crying over a baby’s cuteness.”_

_“You keep crying!”_

_“I’m full of hormones and pain from physically pushing a human being out of me. You’re just a softie.”_

_The moment was interrupted by Laurel walking in just as Oliver was wiping at his eyes._

_“She’s something special isn’t she?” She sat on the opposite side of Sara, one up side to teen birth was that the beds were huge in comparison to Sara’s small frame, leaving plenty of room for the three teens. “Don’t worry she has a lot of people looking out for her.”_

_“What happened to Tommy?” Oliver asked glad Laurel didn’t bring up the tears._

_“Walked past a hot nurse.”_

_“His one weakness.” Oliver joked._

_“So she worth missing Grey’s over?” Laurel asked Sara leaning her head on her sister’s shoulder._

_“Worth cancelling Grey’s and deleting all the episodes already out over.” Sara sounded so at bliss it was weird sort of for Oliver._

_They stayed like that for awhile, Sara eventually falling asleep, baby Lexie in her arms. Laurel had convinced Oliver to hold Lexie, since Laurel already had. He finally agreed and moved to sit in one of the chairs with arm rests, hoodie from the backseat of his car over him to protect from the cold hospital room. He was nervous and scared, Lexie just looked so tiny and fragile and he was terrified he’s mess up and hurt her or breathe on her too hard. But the second he had her in his arms he couldn’t remember a time he felt happier._

_When Sara was allowed to leave, a whole 18 hours later, he went to help bring things to the car and just be there for it. While alone in a room once again, after Sara was genuinely surprised when a nurse said that yes in fact she was allowed to take the baby and go home, that no one in the hospital was going to take care of her child for her (not that Sara wanted them too but she had a lot of help from the nursing staff and she still didn’t trust herself to not have a doctor close by for the newborn._

_“Hey Sara, if you promise that if Laurel dumps me, that I’ll still be in Lexie’s life then I’ll keep quiet about being her dad.” He seemed nervous and uncertain but he knew it was the best choice for all of them._

_“I promise.”_

Oliver laid the frame back down. He picked up his phone and checked his message. It was mostly just him drunkenly fighting with Sara, her telling him to fuck off or go fuck himself while he went way too far. She did too but still, he had no right throwing those things in her face. He went to his call screen and dialed the number he dialed too many times. “Hey, I need you to draw up some papers. It’s time this was settled for good.”

* * *

 

They’re on a couch sitting next to each other and facing each other. Nyssa feels herself lean in closer and Sara just cups her cheek.

“Oh Nyssa, if only there was someone who could love you.” Sara pulls away laughing.

Nyssa hit the floor hard and Lexie, who was sitting on the floor stared at her.

“Sorry baby, Mama fell asleep during Frozen.” She keeps thinking back to that dream, she keeps dreaming about Sara. Ever since that stupid mistake kiss. Nyssa frowned at the look Lexie was giving her. “It’s the twentieth time we’ve seen it since Tuesday, I’m going to fall asleep. I don’t know how you haven’t.” Nyssa looked at the clock, she picked Lexie up from the Lance house only three hours earlier. “What do you want for lunch Princess?”

“Ice.”

“No, we don’t eat ice.”

“I wan ice!”

“Not even Elsa eats ice sweetie,”

“Uh huh.”

“No.”

“Uh huh!”

“Sweetie she does not eat ice, she makes ice castles, she makes living snow men. She does not eat ice.” Nyssa explained and watched as Lexie screwed her face up into her grumpy pout. “We can make rice; it looks like ice.”

* * *

 

Laurel got the call from Oliver around one. He was awake and ready to actually do something to celebrate her being home.

He was picking her up. So when the door rang, she was just finishing straightening her hair and got Sara to.

“Hey.” Oliver offered a smile to Sara.

“Hey.”

“So before Laurel comes down I just want you to know to expect a call from your lawyer. I got mine to draw up an agreement and send it over. Just so you aren’t blindsided.” Before Sara could say anything Laurel was coming down the stairs. “Where’s Lex?”

“With Nyssa.” Sara answered coldly before heading up the stairs herself. Oliver just turned to Laurel and offered his arm.

“Ready?”

“Always with you.” Laurel took his arm and just enjoyed what she called ‘Mr. Darcy Oliver’. “So what are the plans you have set up?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

It was the evening now and Nyssa had to get Lexie home.

She knew it would just be Sara home, Laurel having texted her that she was out with Oliver and she knew their parents work schedule enough to know that they would still be out.

It would be awkward. She hadn’t faced Sara since the kiss three nights earlier.

She sighed picking up the still cranky and grumpy infant soon to be toddler. She knocked on the door while Lexie went mad with ringing the door bell, Sara answered it seeming (maybe not) to be annoyed which only made Lexie laugh and continue to press the button until her hand was literally forced away.

“Hey.” Nyssa breathed out, her mind racing with keep your distance don’t do anything stupid.

“Hey.” Sara squeaked out, her own mind racing with tell her, tell her, tell her. “Come on in, I think we should talk about some things.”

“I..Ye-…Okay.” Nyssa didn’t know why Sara kept making her so nervous. They entered the living room Lexie being placed down to play with her toys, her new favorite game was throwing them as hard as she could at people and breakable things. Sara led Nyssa into the dining room where they could still watch Lexie, but also not get hit.

“You’re right. I messed up and no amount of apologizing can fix that. I need to accept that. I still think that we are meant to be but I know that doesn’t always mean we will be.” Sara started, the way she talked made Nyssa think she rehearsed this over the past few days. “But I do owe you answers.”

“You do.”

“So ask for them. I promise no matter what I’ll tell you.”

“What did I do? That night seemed so great, what did I do to make you leave?” Nyssa didn’t want to prolong this. She was cutting straight to the point.

“You did nothing. I noticed the power you had over me. It when I really noticed that I’m not Meredith. I’m Derek.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Derek told Meredith that he couldn’t live without her. That he wouldn’t know what to do if she died or if he lost her. Meredith however, knew that she would be fine without him. She’d be sad and miss but that they’d be okay, her and the kids. I’m Derek when I thought I could be Meredith.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong because I’m not the one speaking in sitcom riddles-”

“It’s a drama not a sitcom.” Sara corrected and then noticing the look Nyssa gave her muttered a sorry and a continue.

“You broke up with me, left me with nothing but a note cutting off all contact because you didn’t think you could live without me?”

“Pretty much.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does! If I do the leaving I control when and how much affect it has on me, the longer we’re together the more I’ll need you and love and then it’ll hurt more.”

“Did you ever consider that I wasn’t Meredith either? Was there any couple on that show that needed each other equally?”

“Well I mean I think Lexie and Mark were like that, but they kept breaking up, and it seemed like Robbins and Torres were like that until the cheating and the divorce.”

“Well then I suppose we aren’t any couple from Grey’s.”

“I dunno, I kind of treated you like Izzie treated Alex.” Sara looked down at the table. “Or Meredith treats Amelia.”

“Thank you Sara for finally telling me.” Nyssa stood up.

“Does this mean we can get back together?”

“It means I need time to think everything over.” Nyssa answered curtly.

“Okay. I get that. Just like when Meredith messed with the trail.”

“You did notice that when I would watch that show with you, I never paid attention to the television, just to you and your reactions to it. You watched the show. I watched you because there was nothing I’d rather see.”

“So there is hope for us.”

“There **was** nothing I’d rather see. **Was.** ” Nyssa left after that and Sara was just stuck in her spot, staring at the small little dent in the table that she made when she was three and was copying some tv show character by banging the fork into the table.

* * *

 

Laurel laid in the big fancy bed her head resting on Oliver’s chest, his arm around her. Some Eighties’ action movie playing on the tv.

She knew she’d be happy with a life like this for the rest of her life.

“So have you decided what school you’re going to?” She asked Oliver barely looking up at him.

“I dunno. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

“Nah. I know all I need in life and I have it. Why would I go to school for that?”

“How will you make a living?”

“I’ll be your trophy husband! You’ll be some big shot lawyer and I’ll just be the arm candy and at the functions.” He grinned.

“Well sounds like you have it all figured out.”

“Yup. I’ll even stay home with the kids. I’m great with Lexie. Always have been.”

“Except when you thought it was a good idea to spin around with her in your arms right after a feeding.”

“That was Tommy’s idea and it only happened once.” He pointed out very serious while she just laughed.

* * *

 

Sara stared at the pictures she had up in her room. There was one from the day Lexie was born. Sara, Laurel, Oliver and Tommy all on the bed, Lexie in Sara’s arms. They were all happy. Oliver kept crying randomly, everyone kept teasing him for it, Tommy teased Sara once when she broke down in tears and was literally dragged out of the room by Laurel and was banished to a corner in the hallway for two hours.

_“She’s so tiny. I can’t get over how tiny and small she is.” Tommy never saw a baby, well he saw Thea but he didn’t really care then._

_“I know it’s nuts.” Oliver sounded just as in awe._

_“Hey, wait.” Tommy looked like a light bulb just went off over his head. “You’re an uncle!” He slapped Oliver’s shoulder, then looked to Sara sheepishly. “Can…do…am I an uncle too?”_

_Sara just rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah you’re an uncle too. But that doesn’t mean she needs to see the parade of aunts you go through.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_“Who knows Tommy, the way you go you might already be a daddy!” Laurel joked._

_“Hey if the odds say I have a kid, then they say Oliver does too.” He didn’t seem to notice Oliver and Sara tensing up._

_“Well Laurel you pregnant?” Oliver asked trying to keep his tone light and teasing._

_“Totally Oliver.” Laurel shook her head laughing at him._

She missed those days sometimes, it was before Nyssa yes but Oliver wasn’t changing his mind and her and Laurel were on pretty good terms. She hadn’t fucked up with Lexie yet.

She almost missed the phone call she was so deep in thought.

“ **Sara? Sorry for the late call but I have some possible good news. Queen has offered a deal. He will sign away all rights and the ability to tell others, minus non-blood related fiancés and his parents, that he is Lexie’s biological father. In exchange he wants in writing the promise that was made the day said child was brought home from the hospital. He has the promise in writing. If you agree I can come by tomorrow when you’re alone and you can sign them.** ” Her lawyer explained.

“Yeah, I’ll sign them.”

“ **Fantastic, I think this is really the best option we could ask for.** ”

“Yeah, a nice peaceful ending.” Sara ended the call soon after setting a time for tomorrow. She texted Oliver. **Thank you.**

He responded back. _We should be like Mark and Callie, not Addison and Derek, or Burk and Yang. Or Izzie and Alex. I can’t think of any other couples on that show that were just nasty to each other._

**The custody battle of Callie and Arizona, the custody battle of April and Jackson.**

_Yeah, let’s not be like them during the battle, let’s be like them after._

She was about to turn off her phone for the night when she got a new message from Nyssa.

**Perhaps a chance to see if any feelings are truly still there would be alright. Do you think it would be possible to have the house alone without Lexie?**

Sara just stared at the text. She had to be dreaming. She quickly responded. _I’ll make sure we get the house alone to find out what is real and what is memory or grief._


End file.
